The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a structure of a thin electronic apparatus such as a thin card-type electronic calculator.
According to the prior art, in order, to make an electronic apparatus as possible, e.g. thin as 1 mm or less, as in the ease of, a card-type electronic calculator, the front panel, the rear panel, the frame, the movement, and the key input unit should be as thin as about 0.1-0.5 mm. Usually, these elements are bonded with a double coated tape. However, the tape of this type is rather thick and does not provide sufficient adhesion strength.